


shiro control your girlfriend smh

by cyberdabi (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, alluras an asshole in this one, i do think pidge is nonbinary in canon, i havent found any yet, or at least a guy, yeah guys this is an actor AU!, yeah i just think realistically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cyberdabi
Summary: In which Voltron: Legendary Defender is a Netflix Original (which it is), and your lovable Paladins are actors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hmu y'all whats good

_Keith turns to find that Lance has woken, his blaster pointed at the Galra commander who bends in agony. The blaster falls to the floor with a loud clank that echoes around the control room. Lance then slumps once more, Shiro crying out as Keith is again assaulted by the Galra, disconnecting his bionic arm. Allura gives the signal and the Galra commander is pushes behind a barrier, effectively trapping him._

 

_Keith runs and slides on his knees towards Lance, supporting his head and neck, cradling him in his arms. Lance smiles._

 

_“We did it,” he whispers, “We really are a good team.” Lance is then unconscious._

 

“And, that’s a wrap! That’s about all the time we have for today. I’ll see all of you tomorrow, six sharp.”

 

The six young adults let out heavy breaths of relief, tossing their prop bayards haphazardly over their shoulders and such. Ignoring shouts from the surrounding staff members, Keith prances off set in the direction of the restrooms. Hunk chuckles and jokes about how hard it’d be to piss with all that armor on.

 

“This is probably the boring most part I’ve ever had to play,” Lance McClain-Rodriguez wipes at the faux dirt and blood covering his face. “I’ve been lying limp here for almost half an hour. _Dios mio,_ sitting still is harder than it looks. Especially while being manhandled.”

 

“Shut the hell up, Lance,” Katie Holt bit a stick of gum in two —regarded rather oddly by her peers— chewing a bit and popping bubbles with her teeth and tongue. Gesturing to the harness laying on the ground a few feet away, she began to gripe. “I’ve been climbing for a good while too.”

 

The tallest of the few picks at the dries liquid latex stretching from one cheek to the other. A woman hollers at him from her post along with all the other makeup artists. Allura clicks her tongue and struts from the set towards the food table. Once she was out of earshot, Katie spoke again, tugging at the loose pins in her hair.

 

“Shiro, I know she’s your girlfriend or whatever, but if Allura says one more thing about my weight or my skin, I will swing.”

 

“I understand what you are saying, Kitty,” Shiro adopted this nickname from an occasion during which his Korean accent slipped through, causing him to mispronounce her name. Although he doesn’t do it anymore, they found the situation rather humorous. “—But we really should stop fighting so much.  We work for Netflix, after all, they could just fire us.”

 

“You’re very small anyway, Kate,” Hunk gargles as he swallows a sip of water. He let his occupies arm slacken and fall to his side. “I mean, look at me. My character is the entire punchline of the show.”

 

“That’s so not true, Hunk.” Katie nods and jogs away from the set as well, in the direction of the food table. Shiro made a mental note to check on her before too long, as his girlfriend left in the same direction.

 

“Anyways, guys!” Lance shouts from his spot on the floor, pulling himself to his feet like a toddler learning to walk. The purple glow of the fake control room illuminates his radiant skin. “Can you believe they actually manages to get Keith Kogane to do the show with us? It is miraculous, I tell you.”

 

“He’s my little brother, Lance,” Shiro reminds him, “he’ll do anything for me.”

 

The paladins hum in agreement, falling into comfortable if not stale silence. In walks Keith Kogane one more, messing with his hair and grinning down at the blue paladin. Lance’s face heats up at the attention.

 

“ _Anyeong_ , Lance,” Keith turns to Shiro and begins a fast paced conversation, his fingernails clicking against the thick plastic of his armor. About 100 feet away, “Princess Allura” and the green paladin are brawling yet again.

 

“I really _do not see_ how my weight or appearance is any of your business.” The chips in Katie’s hands are crushes under the tension, crumbs falling to the concrete floor. Somewhere in the distance, the clean up crew shivers.

 

“It is wrong to worry about my dear friend and her health? I’m just being nice.”

 

“What you’re being is a bitch.”

 

Hazel bares down on bright blue eye contacts, teeth gritted and eyebrows furrowed. A growl just escapes from one’s throat before an intern runs up and taps Allura on the shoulder. Informing her that the director wants a word, she flicks her eyebrows at the shorter woman and stalks off.

 

“What an asshole,” Katie spat, sure to speak just loud enough that Allura would hear. Turning around, she found herself face to face with the rest of her team and wonders subtly whether or not they’d seen the whole thing, and whether or not she cares.

 

“We’re going out for coffee, wanna come?” Lance inquires, lips pulling back to reveal pearly white teeth as he smiles at her. “You can invite Matt if you feel like it. We’re riding in the Hummer.”

 

Katie smiles and reminds him that if she invites Matt, they won’t have enough room in the Hummer to fit them all inside. He disregards the comment and ushers her to the dressing room, where they all change out of their costumes and into their day clothes.

 

As they walk to the car, bags slung over their shoulders, Katie notes that their personalities only differ from the characters they play by a small amount. Lance and Keith got along swimmingly, and Allura wasn’t a leader more than she was bossy. Shiro was definitely still their Space Dad, even outside of the studio. They didn’t hang out with Coran much. He was kind of old for them, after all.

 

“Are we gonna go over next week’s script while we’re out?” Hunk asks, checking his phone for the nearest coffee shop. They couldn’t be seen in a Starbucks, not without getting mobbed 15 minutes after.

 

“Probably not,” Keith replies, checking himself out in the side view mirror, “we just finished filming this week’s episode, we deserve a break.”

 

“Okay, mom.”

 

Lance grins, tugging at the long end of Keith's mullet as they pull out of the parking lot. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on my tumblr, @wroamen, or my twitter, @tulungan, if you wanna bug me.


End file.
